dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair's Family
} |name = Alistair's Family |image = Goldanna.PNG |px = 270px |start = Alistair |other npcs = Goldanna |end = Alistair |location = Denerim |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Alistair's Family is Alistair's companion quest. Whilst this quest is fairly short and simple to complete, it can be crucial as one possible result is that Alistair's personality is hardened, affecting his reactions at a number of points later in the campaign. Acquisition In order to receive this quest, Alistair must have approval of Warm or Interested (26+) and you need to know who Alistair's father is. This can be learned when entering Redcliffe Village the first time, but only if Alistair is in your party. If you missed this chance, you must finish The Urn of Sacred Ashes before it will be revealed. Once these prerequisites are met, the next time you initiate dialogue with Alistair (or go to Denerim with him in the party), he will tell you about his sister, Goldanna, and ask to visit her next time the party is in the Denerim Market District. Walkthrough #Find out about Alistair's parentage via one of the following methods: #* Complete the The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest and heal Arl Eamon Guerrin (i.e. get the Gather the Army quest started). #* Visit Redcliffe Village. It is safe to visit the map for the parentage dialogue and leave quietly without approaching the bridge and Tomas. However, if you initiate the cut-scene with Tomas, leaving immediately will result in the destruction of the village. #Visit Denerim Market District with Alistair. Approach Goldanna's House to the left/west of Wade's Emporium. Alistair will begin to babble. #Enter the house. Goldanna and Alistair will talk. She resents him and is only interested in money. Giving her money or not doesn't affect the outcome of the quest or Alistair's approval. #Alistair drags you outside the house for another chat away from his sister. This chat may lead to "hardening" Alistair's personality, changing his reaction to certain events later in the story. #(Optional, Story Consequences) Harden Alistair with the following sequence: #* Respond "Everyone is out for themselves ..." to trigger the hardening dialogue in a subsequent conversation. #* Raise Alistair's approval to Friendly or Adore, if not already there. #* Chat with Alistair. He has been thinking and wants to stand up for himself more. Any response except "That's not what I meant. Don't do that!" will harden him. Approval guide/Dialogue Arriving at Denerim OR automatically triggered anywhere if warden tries to talk to him after giving his mother's amulet with warm approval ; At the Party Camp: * Loghain will get what's coming to him, I promise you. * That's wonderful news. * If you want to, we could try. * We don't have time for side trips. ; In front of Goldanna's house: * If you want to, we could try. * You are such a coward! * We don't have time for this, really. ; Inside Goldanna's house: '''My what? I am Goldanna, yes... how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to? # He's telling the truth. Listen to him. # Are you sure your information was correct Alistair? # Maybe you two should be left alone? #* I don't think this was a good idea. #* So is she everything you expected, Alistair? #* That's hardly Alistair's fault, is it? #** (Persuade) Goldanna, Alistair came here hoping to find his family. (Only works if the Warden is male. Party loses no money, Alistair promises, and conversation with her ends. If female the following options are available.) #*** Yes, go ahead if you like. #*** If you must. She'd better be grateful. #*** What? Are you joking? No way! #** You've got some nerve talking to your brother like this. #** This is your family. Pehaps you can help them out? #*** Let's leave. Now. (Alistair makes no promise and conversation with her ends.) #*** Yes, go ahead if you like. (if as an answer to giving her money party loses up to 15 ) #*** It's true, you are going to be the king, after all ... (Alistair promises to make sure she is looked after later and conversation with her ends.) #** It looks like all she wants is your money. #*** Let's leave. Now. #*** Someone ought to cut that tongue of yours! #*** Are you going to let her talk like that?! #*** This was a bad idea. ; After leaving her house: * I don't know what to say. I'm sorry it turned out like this. * Everyone is out for themselves. You should learn that. (Will prompt Alistair to have Hardened conversation later.) * You don't need her. You have others who care for you. **I don't know what to say. I'm sorry it turned out like this. ** I care about you. (only appears if romance is active) **You have friends, Alistair. I'm one of them. **I'm sure that's not true. * I care about you. More than you know. * That's how it goes. We should really get under way. * You're an idiot. How naive can you get? ; Back at Camp: # We're in this together, Alistair. # I feel the same way. # If you say so. Result The quest is marked as complete when the conversation with Alistair is ended outside Goldanna's house. Whether Alistair's personality is hardened can affect the game in a number of ways. You also receive 250 XP for resolving this quest. Category:Dragon Age: Origins companion quests